


Dancing Away With My Heart

by thewherethefislouisface (theycallmelolo)



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: AU, Adult larry, American AU, Flashback to high school days to present days, Friends to Lovers, Give it a try!, Jock!Harry, LMAO, M/M, Marketing!Louis, Minor Character Death, Prom Night, a little bit of the nasty thrown in there, bookstore!harry, drama!louis, small town, smoking harry for like second, tacos and tears, teenage larry, these tags are a mess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-08
Updated: 2017-02-08
Packaged: 2018-09-22 17:46:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9618464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theycallmelolo/pseuds/thewherethefislouisface
Summary: “You’re not the boy I thought you were Harry Styles.” Louis isn’t sure if he’s talking about teenager Harry or grown up Harry.“Yeah?” Harry swallows, his Adam’s apple bobbing.Louis is rather drunk so he’s bound to say shit he might not normally. “I wanted to kiss you so bad that night,” Louis whispers. It's the first time either one of them have made mention to prom night years earlier.“You remember that?” Harry asks, his eyes glossy.ORHarry and Louis are prom night cliches, who meet again years later!





	

**Author's Note:**

> Howdy! 
> 
> This is a work of fiction! It takes place in America. 
> 
> There is also mention of death, so please be aware. 
> 
> Kudos and comments are welcomed!!
> 
> Enjoy!

Dancing Away With My Heart

 

Seven Years Ago

 

“You’re staring again bro.”

Louis blinks at the voice to his left, letting out a huff through his nose, finally taking a bite of his sandwich that’s been lingering midair in his hand.

Louis swallows, looking around the table. “Is it that obvious?”

“Every day! You only have two weeks left to talk to him,” Niall starts. “It’s now or never bro. Fuck, it’s not like you haven’t had the last four years or anything...”

“He doesn’t even know I exist,” Louis sighs, placing his sandwich down. “Just look at him over there. Wtth his curls and face. Look at everyone at that table vowing for his attention. All those pretty people.”

“Heyyyy,” Niall slaps at Louis’ arm. “What are you trying to _say_? I'm pretty!”

Niall and Louis are theater nerds. Plan, boring...nothing special _dorks._ The type that just...blend in. The type that never cause too much trouble and never get too much attention. Well, that’s not necessarily true. The most attention they get is during those two weeks in spring the school play is running. The attention doesn’t come from their peers though, it’s mostly the teachers and parents that gush over their performances. This year, Louis happened to get the lead in _Little Shop of Horrors,_ Seymour Krelborn. He worked his heart out for the role! Not that a one, Harry Styles, would have cared or saw. He was probably too busy partying or playing lacrosse. Too busy being all around perfect!

Louis laughs before clearing his throat, “Sorry killer! You know what I mean though. Look at that table full of.. _.hot_ .” Flicking his head towards the table of about six boys and four girls; the _popular_ table. “Like they’re only going to get hotter. How’s it possible to be so good looking at eighteen?” Louis asks. He’s genuinely curious how some could lack baby fat, pudgy tummies and acne during the teenage years.  

“Don’t worry,” Brandon, a plump and scruffy looking senior who also sits with the theater nerds, chimes in to the conversation. “By the time they hit thirty the girls will be fat from having babies and lazy husbands who hate working out. And the guys will have round beer bellies and nagging wives. It’s pretty much a given if you’re hot in highschool you end up fat and ugly later on in life.”

Niall lets out a chuckle before slapping Brandon on the back twice. “You’re hilarious, bro! What a legend!” Before jokingly adding, “So there’s hope for you yet, Bran!”

Louis can’t help but frown as he thinks about his high school journey coming to an end before he utters a single word to his crush of like...three years. It’s not that he doesn't want to get the fuck out of high school and this small town. It’s that Harry is just so darn pretty. And it’s not just the face and dimples. Which is a lot! He appears to be genuinely smart, making the athletic honor roll every year since freshman year. He’s getting a full ride to play lacrosse at an Ivy league school, while Louis is attending an out of state school a few hundred miles away from home. Not his first option, but the only one that accepted his mediocre grades and his extremely lacking in extracurricular ass.  

“We gotta figure out final plans for prom.” Niall says, while gathering up his trash. “The limo is set to pick us up at six and pictures are at Barb’s house at five...on the dot!”

“Yeah...yeah.” Louis nods, he has a history of always being late. “I told Hannah. We’ll be on time...promise.!”

“You think your mom is cool with taking the pictures.” Niall asks. “She’s got that really nice camera.”

“Of course!” Louis smiles, he thinks his mom is more excited than he is about prom night. He stops to look at his watch, five minutes left before lunch ends.

“I’m off to physics.” Niall stands from their table, placing his backpack on his shoulder. “I forgot to finish my homework from last night. Fuck, I can’t wait to be done with highschool...I’ll never take a science class again if I can help it!.”

“I’ll walk with you. I forgot my biology book in my locker” Louis stands, trash in hand, before walking towards the garbage can. He takes one more sip of his water, before placing the bottle in the blue recycle bin.

As Louis walks out of the cafeteria, he has no idea an intrigued pair of green eyes are following his every move, staring at his back while he exits through the double doors.

 

***

 

Louis takes off down the steps, needing to get out of the stuffy and overcrowded gym. He can hear, Gym Class Heroes; Take Your Clothes Off, bass blasting through the thick foggy glass of the gymnasiums windows. His classmates, his friends and his _date_ are inside, dancing and having fun. It’s not like Hannah would care of his presence, she’s probably off dancing with their friends.

Louis won't lie, he may have spent a majority of his night looking for and at a curly headed boy...frustration running through him when he lost sight of Harry about an hour ago.. Harry looks really good in his form fitted suit and bright pink rose boutonniere. His hair styled in a way that Louis had never seen him wear before.

Honestly, it might have stung a little bit when he watched Harry slow dance with his date, Holly.  

Holly, one of the most popular girls in school; blonde, fit, perfect teeth and rich parents. She got a white BMW on her sixteenth birthday, which she crashed a few weeks later, only for her parents to replace it with a brand new.. Holly looked so good in Harry’s arms. A perfect pair….a perfect couple.

It’s dark outside the school, the colorful strobe lights shining through the windows, the school floodlights being the only lights that illuminate the sidewalk. Louis walks a few feet towards the side of the gymnasium when he catches the smell of cigarette smoke through his nose. Curious, he keeps walking, wanting to find out who would be brave enough to smoke on school property with only a few days left before graduation.

He turns a slight corner to find a tall and slim figure leaning up against the brick wall.

Fuck.

Louis’ heart flutters when he notices that it's Harry Styles, standing alone with a cigarette between his pink lips.

Louis bites his lip, aware that he’s been staring for a few seconds too long. “Sorry,” Louis chocks out.

Harry pulls his cigarette from his mouth, smoke flowing from his lips, before crushing the butt out against the brick wall behind him. His voice drawn out, smooth and deep, “It’s alright.”

Louis’ shocked, that not only is he talking to Harry but that _perfect_ Harry Styles is actually smoking. “You? Smoke?” Louis blurts out, covering his mouth with his hand, wishing he could take it back. Louis can feel his face get red, he hopes it’s not visible in the pale light.  His inner dialogue running through his head, _‘Why would Harry Styles care that Louis Tomlinson is shocked he’s smoking?’_

“Ahhhh yea.” Harry shrugs, a small smile on his lips. “Nasty habit.”

“It’s whatever…” Louis clears his throat. “I mean you can do what you want and shit.”

“Thanks!” Harry laughs, even though it sounds a tad forced. “Your Louis, right?”

“Umm.” Louis swallows before nodding and shifting on his toes. “Yeah…”

“I saw you in the play.” Harry says, running his hand along the back of his neck. “My mom loves that musical so I went with her.”

Louis’ can only nod, his mind wanders over the fact that Harry saw him singing and dancing in _Little Shop of Horrors._ He’s spends a split second praying it wasn’t opening night, when Louis pitch was a little off in the opening song, the same night he stumbled over a few of his lines. Louis can only keep nodding.

“You were really good.” Harry says, a genuine smile on his face.

Louis’ heart melts a little. “Thanks.”

Right, okay. This is only slightly awkward. A forced and awkward conversation. “You’re good at that _t_ _hing_ you do-play too.” Louis says.

Harry frowns, but only for a second, before saying, “Lacrosse. And thank you.”

Louis clears his throat, about to make a less than graceful exit and let Harry get back to whatever it is Harry is doing alone in the middle of prom. Before he can, the DJ’s voice breaks through the music playing from inside. “Alight Class of 2010!!!” Loud cheers breakout from those inside. “Last dance of the night! So grab your girl or your guy! Let’s make the last one great!!!”

Harry snorts through his nose before rolling his eyes at the DJ’s corny spiel. Louis thinks he may have fallen in love even more by Harry’s disdain for school dances and dorky DJ’s.

Cyndi Lauper’s voice blasting from the windows to their left. _“Lying in my bed I hear the cock tick, and think of you_ ”

Louis drums his fingers on his lips and contemplates what to do next. Harry is standing there, staring at him, he feels frozen in place. He’s about to walk away when Harry’s voice breaks over Cyndi Lauper’s. “Do you wanna dance the last song with me?”

Louis’ eyes widen. Is _this_ really happening? For a moment Harry looks confused but his confidence doesn’t falter. In a calm voice he asks Louis, “Am I wrong? Did I read you wrong?”

“No,’ Louis shakes his head. “You didn’t read me wrong. I’m gay.” Clearly, over the past four years, Louis has read Harry very wrong. “I would love to dance.” Louis’ voice is low, almost silent. And okay, Harry is in to guys. Okay.

Harry bounces off the wall before walking towards Louis. Louis’ heart is pounding against his breastbone, he’s almost afraid his heart might actually burst through his skin. Harry’s arms open and Louis finds himself placing his arms around Harry’s neck, his hands clasping together, their bodies touching. At the same moment, he feels Harry’s strong arms enclose him around his waist.

“You look very handsome,” Harry whispers.

Louis clears his throat, it feels tight and itchy. “Thank you. You too.”

They are close, their bodies pressed tight together, Louis can feel Harry’s heart beat against his cheek. Steady. Harry smells good, like cigarettes and cologne, Louis inhales; his chest filling up with the smell of Harry.  

“This song couldn’t be more cliche.” Harry laughs. Louis can’t help but laugh too. Harry hums, seemingly pleased at making Louis laugh.

“This is like every eighties teen movie anthem.” Louis says. Harry barks a laugh.

“But did they have the gays slow dancing outside in the dark?” Harry chuckles, pulling Louis in closer than before.  

“Probably,” Louis hums against Harry’s chest.

“Probably,” Harry nods in agreement, dropping his lips to the top of Louis head before adding. “Although, this-this is quite cliche...us in this moment.”

_‘After my picture fades and darkness has turned to gray. Watching through windows you’re wondering if I’m okay. Secrets stolen from deep inside. The drum beats out of time.”_

“I honestly don’t know if I’m more shocked that I’m dancing with you or that you...smoke?” Louis says.

Louis looks up to say Harry frown, surprisingly serious in the moment, so Louis backtracks, “I’m sorry. I wasn’t trying to offend you. Who am I to care...I’m basically a nobody at this school.”

“It’s alright, Louis. And you're not a nobody,” Harry reassures him. “It’s _not_ really a habit, actually. My step-dad smokes, sometimes I steal a few from him..it calms me. It makes me feel like a badass sometimes...quite shocking for people who think I’m some perfect student athlete.”

Louis hums. “I guess I can understand that.”

There’s silence between them as they continue to sway together in time with the music. Louis has never danced with another guy before. Louis can feel Harry’s big hand caressing his back, just above his bum. Louis thinks about pinching himself to see if this real life.

 _What if...what if I ask to kiss him._ Louis having only ever kissed one boy before, it was on summer vacation, a small beach town on the coast. A older boy, Joe, whose family was staying at the condo next to his.

He knows it’s a bad idea but fuck it, he’s going to do it anyways. Before he can get out the words he hears the gym doors swing open as students in dresses and tux’ pour out. The music must have stopped moments ago but they kept dancing.

When they hear people turn the corner they quickly pull apart. Louis pauses, he’s about to say something funny...but before he can get words out a high voice shouts, “Harry! There you are!”

Holly looks between Harry...Louis and then back to Harry. “You okay?” She asks, confusion on her face.

“I...ugh...I just needed a breather.” Harry sounds flustered for the first time since they started talking.

“Well, we missed the last dance together,” Holly says before gesturing for Harry to come with her. “They are waiting for us at the limo for Craig’s after party.”

Louis is frozen, although his heart is still beating wildly.

“I’ll catch up in a minute,” Harry clears his throat, his body tense as he’s waiting for Holly to walk away. Eventually she gets the the hint.

“Thanks for the dance, Louis,” Harry says, smiling helplessly at Louis.

“You’re welcome.” Louis answers fondly, smiling back.  Breathe in and out, just breathe.

“I’ll see you at graduation.” Harry opens his arms to hug Louis, tight and comforting. Neither one wanting to let go first.

“Yeah,” Louis whispers in Harry’s shoulder. “Graduation.”

 

Three days later the Mosside Park High School class of 2010 graduates. Louis’ only interaction with Harry is a small smile and quick wave from three rows back after tossing their hats in the air.

 

***

 

Seven Years Later

 

**Welcome To The Town of Mosside Park**

**Founded in 1923**

**Home of the Mosside Park Eagles**

 

Louis spots the welcome sign as soon as he turns on Route 286. It’s the first time he’s been on this road in over six years. They have a Chik-fil-A now? And an H&M? His family moved away his second year of college, his mother opting for a better paying job and to be closer to their grandparents to help out with his younger siblings. .

His mother. That’s what's brought him back here. it’s the ache in his chest that lead him here. As an annoying and dramatic teenager he never understood what this town had meant to a single mother raising four children on her own. Mosside Park, was safe, had blue ribbon public schools, and offered him and his siblings the opportunity for that all-American childhood. There was green grass, clean parks, and middle class working families who took care of their lawns and looked out for their neighbors.

His mother, who even during her final weeks and hours only cared about her children’s well-being. Her children's happiness. Some of her last words to Louis; ‘ _find that boy inside you again. Let the light that was so bright shine again. Be happy, baby! Just please be happy!’_

As an honor to his mom, he’s going to fucking try!

 

***

 

Louis pulls into the Bateman’s parking lot, his tummy growling after a three hour drive. Bateman’s had been his favorite restaurant as a teenager. Wing Night Thursday’s were a must for any high school student, the parking lot would be packed with cars and teens. Today, at fifteen after twelve the parking lot holds a lot less cars.

Louis takes a seat at the bar, it’s basically empty, except for a few businessmen out on a lunch meeting. A pretty brunette cleaning glasses makes eye contact, “what can I get you, sweetie?” A cheerful voice and an even brighter smile asks.

“Whiskey Sour,” Louis says, grabbing a menu from the corner of the bar. “Make it a double!”

“An early drinker!” The brunette winks before she grabs a glass and ice, pouring the whiskey and sours into the ice filled glass. “A guy after my own heart!”

It’s strong! Especially for a Tuesday afternoon! Louis’ thankful, it might smother the painful fire in his chest.

“I’m Kelly by the way. Any food?”

“I’ll take a Chesapeake burger,” Louis smiles, folding up his menu. “Side of fries. Thanks, Kelly.”

“Won’t be long.” She says as she places in the order into the computer system.

“I’m not in any big hurry,” Louis says before taking a sip of his drink.

 

The burger comes in about ten minutes, enough time to catch up on some football scores, ESPN on all but one television in the bar.

“Fuck, that’s as good I as I remember,” Louis speaks with a full mouth. Grease leaking onto the side of his mouth, he wipes it away with the napkin from his lap.

“Ah, I knew you weren’t a local,” Kelly says, Louis’ just now noticing that she has really nice breast. Not that is matters but he’s always been intrigued by boobs. “You visiting or something?”

“Grew up here,” Louis says in between bites. “Back in town for the first time in awhile.”

“What’s your last name?” She asks.

“Tomlinson.”

“Hmmm,” Kelly sucks in her bottom lip while she’s thinking. “Doesn’t really ring a bell. What year did you graduate?”

“2010.”

“Oh. Yea?” She smiles. “You graduated with my boyfriends brother-in-law.”

“What’s his name.” Louis asks, curious.

“Brandon Haines.”

“No shit!” Louis laughs, having not heard or _thought_ of that name in many, many years. “Brandon Haines! I knew him from drama.”

“Oh yea?” Kelly nods. “That would be him. He still volunteers every year at the school for set building.”

“What’s he up to?” Louis asks, dipping his fry into ketchup before popping it into his mouth.

“He owns the mechanic shop in town.” Kelly answers, while pouring a beer for another guest somewhere in the restaurant. “His wife also graduated with you guys. Do you remember a girl named, Holly?”

“Holly Noga?” Louis can only think of one Holly he graduated with... _the_ Holly.

“That’s her.”

“Shit! They were like...in two different worlds in high school. How’d he manage that?”

Kelly laughs before leaning over the bar, bringing her mouth closer to Louis’ ear, “Can you keep a secret?”

“Yeah,” Louis nods.

“ _Money!_ ” Kelly laughs. “He’s the only mechanic in town. But, actually they are really cute together, they have a few kids and she’s a guidance counselor at the elementary school.”

“Hmmmm,” Louis says out loud. “That’s great.”

“I’m trying to think who else still lives in Mosside,” Kelly cocks her head to the side, like she’s really thinking deeply. “Justin Bark, he owns a few restaurants in town. Danielle Smart teaches at the high school.”

All those names ring a bell, even if he can’t necessarily place a face.

“Oh yea,” Kelly laughs., shaking her head like she can’t believe she would forget.  “Duh. How could I forget? Harry owns the bookstore on Main Street.”

“Styles?” Louis chokes on a bite of his burger. That’s a name he hasn’t heard out loud in a long time. Fuck knows it’s a name he’s thought about over the years. He convinced himself a long time ago to stop imagining what could have been. Those were dumb teenage dreams.

“Sweet Ole’ Harry,” Kelly smiles. “He’s had the store for about the last four years. It’s a cute little place. Good coffee and good books.”

All Louis can do is nod, and try to tell his heart to stop beating so fast.

 

*******

 

Of course Louis does it, he leaves Bateman's and drives to Harry’s store on Main Street. He pulls into the parking lot, parks in front of the store called ‘Bound to Please’, Louis chuckles at the name, but only for a second before thrill pulses through his body again. Louis puts the car in park, placing his head on the steering wheel before asking himself; “ _what the fuck are you doing_ ?” “ _He isn’t going to want you!” “He’s probably in a relationship like every other fucking person our age.”_

Louis walks into the bookstore, a bell startles him, he finds himself jumping in place. With his hand still on the door, in case he needs a quick exit, he stops to look around. The place smells like a mixture of old books, white tea and lilies. There are a few overstuffed and very comfy looking chairs in the corner, nice enough to curl up and read a book! An adorable children's section with a puppet theater and miniature stage, There’s also a small coffee bar towards the back of the shop, nothing fancy, just coffee and creamers. The pastries and cookies look homemade and rustic. A small checkout counter, made out of old worn wood, on it sits a burning candle with a small POS system to the left. Louis notices an opened book and a cup of coffee but no human anywhere to be found.

Louis thinks he’s safe so he slowly walks into the store when he hears a deep voice walking through the stockroom door.

“Sorry!” Harry speaks, hands full of books but not entirely focused on Louis yet. “Welcome to Bound to Please!”

“Ummm hi.” Louis squeaks out.

Harry places the books down on the counter and looks up at Louis for the first time. His eyes squint and he has a look between confusion and amusement, like he’s not sure if it’s really Louis Tomlinson standing in front of him. “Louis?”

“Hi!” Louis nods. “How are you Harry?” Fuck, Harry looks good. His hair shorter--curls trying to grow-- but he’s taller than Louis remembers. His face a little more mature but there are still the familiar dimples and green eyes.

“Fuck,” Harry steps forward, his eye’s wide. “It’s been like years and years since I’ve seen you?” How are you?”

Louis smiles and shurgs. “It’s been a long time. I’m good. It seems like you’ve done quite well for yourself. This place is amazing.”

“Yeah,” Harry shrugs, raising his hands in the air. “It’s my blood sweat and tears.”

“Well it’s great.” Louis says, again because he’s nervous and Harry’s standing in front of him looking even more handsome than he remembers.

“Are you back in town for a visit?” Harry asks, biting his bottom lip between his teeth.

“Sorta,” Louis shrugs. “Just a couple days.”

“Oh...any reason in particular?” Harry asks.

“Not really,” Louis looks down, not wanting to share his deep dark secrets with anyone yet. “I sorta needed to clear my head a little bit. Thought I'd see what Mosside had to offer.”

“Right,” Harry nods. “I get that! Well I’ll let you get back to looking around. Let me know if you need anything. Can I get you a coffee?”

“I just had a burger at Bateman’s...I basically rolled here.” Louis laughs. “Thank you though.”

 

Louis is lingering, taking his sweet time in Harry’s adorable shop. He doesn’t want to leave because Harry is so close and so kind. He keeps checking in on Louis asking him if he needs any help or a cookie or a hot chocolate.

Louis decides to buy “How to Heal a Broken Heart in Thirty Days” from the Self Healing section. It’s pathetic and probably not going to help. How does a book with three hundred pages help you recover from losing your mother? Newsflash, it doesn’t and it won't but Louis’ going to try anyways.

Harry looks like he’s about to ask about the book but doesn’t. Louis’ grateful. Before Harry places the book in the bag he asks Louis, “Do you have any plans for dinner?”

And for the second time in his life, Harry has caught Louis completely off guard. “Ugh. _No._ No plans.”

“Well my assistant manager gets here at four and if you like you could join me for tacos. My house.”

“Sure,” Louis smiles, nodding a tad too enthusiastic. “That would be great.”

“Alright,” Harry nods. “I live off of Juniper. Ugh, 655 Juniper.”

“That’s behind the Safeway, right?”

“Yeah.” Harry looks confused for a minute. “Actually that’s a Giant now but yes where the old Safeway used to be.”

“Right, well I’ll see you at like 6:00?” Louis asks.

“Perfect!” Harry hands Louis his bag. “See you later Louis.”

Louis runs into a shelf next to the door, ouch, before turning with a laugh, “Bye Harry.”

 

***

 

Louis changed three times, which is amazing considering he only packed a handful of outfits for his short trip. He opted for a light blue cashmere sweater and some skinny jeans. Louis reminding himself that this wasn't a date, it was just an old friend--which not really actually--asking an old friend to dinner. It didn’t matter if the blue in the sweater made his eyes pop, clear and bright. This isn’t a date.

Louis pulls into Harry’s drive, five minutes early, which is a win in Louis book. He knocks on Harry’s navy blue door, his heart pounding so loud he swears he can hear it in his ears. He’s thankful to have a store bought container of guacamole to steady his nervous hands. Harry opens the door wearing a lavender sweater and an amazingly fitted pair of blue jeans, a white apron with breast tied around the front.

“Nice,” Louis laughs at the site of Harry’s in a beautiful breasted apron.

“Gay men and their love for breasts.” Harry shrugs. “My sister got it for me!”

“It’s funny,” Louis laughs into his shoulder. “I brought guacamole to go with the tacos…”

“Of course you did because it’s tasty and you’re awesome,” Harry says. “Come in!”

 

Harry has prepared quite the taco night spread. The table is full of toppings, chicken, tortillas, lime rice and Louis’ guacamole. Harry even made peach margaritas, which are rather tasty and strong. That has Louis thankful! Liquid courage is helping to calm Louis nerves.

“Hope this wasn’t too much trouble to put together after working all day?” Louis says in between bites.

“Nah! Not any trouble at all,” Harry says, while holding his margarita glass in his large hand. “Taco Tuesday! I was planning to make this anyways. Sometimes my neighbor joins me but he’s out of town this week. i’m glad I had a guest to invite tonight!”

See, Louis’ self doubt tells him, ‘ _you’re nothing special...just a fill in for the regular guest_ ’ And as if Harry could read Louis’ face he quickly adds, “But I’m glad that you could join me, Louis!”

“Thank you again for the invite.” Louis says, draining his last sip of margarita and before Louis can say anything Harry quickly fills up the glass with more. He’ll be drunk before dessert.

“What do you do for work?” Harry asks.

“Marketing.” Louis huffs, nothing fancy or exciting. “For a rather large law firm in the city. The pay is decent not my dream job by a long shot.”

“And what would be your dream job?”

“Not too sure really,” Louis shrugs, wiping off some sour cream for the corner of his mouth. “I like marketing...I would love to do it for professional sports team or something. Maybe for the theater district.”

“Did you get any reading done in your new book?” Harry asks, his voice excited.

“A little bit,” Louis nods. “When I got back to my hotel. I skimmed a few pages.”

“Was it not what you were looking for?” Harry clears his throat. “You can always return it for something better.”

“No-no,” Louis assures. “It’s great. I’ll start reading it before bed tonight.”

“Good!” Harry laughs. “A book a day keeps the brain disease away.”

Louis laughs out loud. What in the fuck! “That is the dorkiest thing I’ve ever heard.” Clearly, the tequila swimming in his head.

“Hey!” Harry pouts, before giggling into his hand. “I’m embarrassed now!” Harry's face turning pink.

“No-no-no,” Louis tries to stifle a laugh. “It’s cute...something I would totally expect a guy who wears boobs on his apron and has a store called, ‘Bound to Please’, would say!”

“It was my mom’s idea.” Harry clears his throat. “She always wanted to own a bookstore, it was this pipe dream she had. So, when she couldn’t have it anymore it just felt right.”

“Your mom?” Louis starts, his throat tight, his mouth dry.

“Yea,” Harry starts, like he already knows the question. “I think your family had already moved away by then. My junior year of college she was killed by a drunk driver on her way home from work.”

“Fuck,” Louis manages to say out loud. “That’s fucking awful Harry. I’m so sorry. I wasn’t making fun...fuck. Sorry.”

“I know you weren’t,” Harry clears his throat. “It wasn’t in my original plans but after she died I inherited some money and won a settlement against the driver’s employer. So I opened it up, before I graduated college.”

Louis places his hands in his lap looking up at Harry, “My mom. Umm, my mom, she died from cancer…” Louis can feel the tears swelling up in his eyes, a response that keeps ocuring every time he says the words out loud. “Shit-shit, sorry.” Apologizing for his tears.

“Louis!” Harry’s eyes grow wide, his hands reaching across the table. “Please don’t feel sorry. Cancer is awful. How long ago?”

“Three weeks,” Louis’ head collapse to his chest.

“ _Fuck_ ,” Harry whispers. “Three weeks? Louis. _Baby_. That’s-that’s still so fresh. Still _so_ raw.”

“It’s why I’m back here,” Louis says, tasting tears in his mouth. “I’m having some sorta _breakdown_.”

“Three weeks I could barely get outta bed.” Harry shakes his head like he’s erasing the memories. “Three weeks is very short. Louis, whatever you’re feeling, it won’t always be this hard. I know that’s-that just sounds like words to you right now. But I promise you, you’re not having a breakdown. You’re grieving.”

“I knew she was going to die,” Louis sobs, the alcohol running through his veins. “I was there. I held her hand. We had our final goodbyes. But I’m still _so_ fucking sad.”

“You lost your mom, Louis,” Harry’s voice is quiet. “It doesn’t matter if it’s sudden or expected. It’s your mom. It’s always going to hurt.”

Louis wipes his eyes with his napkin. He wasn’t sure what coming back to Mosside Park would do for him. He never expected to find a common ground with Harry Styles. “I’m so sorry that I wept during taco night. I’m sure your regular guest doesn’t cry into the salsa.” Louis laughs, wet cheeks and all.

“My regular guest is a sixty year old divorcee with the beginning stages of dementia.” Harry smiles, deep, full dimples. “We’ve done a lot of crying over tacos at this table.”

“Thank you, Harry.” Louis sighs, his shoulders relaxing. “Thank you.”

“You’re going to be fine.” Harry assures, his large hands rubbing over Louis’ knuckles. “I’m hope you find what you’re looking for here.”

Louis thinks he could.

 

“After dinner tradition.” Harry’s eyebrows wiggle. “Tequila shots.”

“You’re lying to me.” Louis says while drying the last of the plates.

“Maybe…” Harry pours two shots. “You’re not going to let sixty year old Dennis beat you at this game, are you?”

“Fuck off,” Louis reaches for the shot glass, clinging it against Harry’s. “Bottoms up!”

“You’re telling me...telling me,” Louis slurs before burping. “Dennis, neighbor Dennis, does four shots after dinner.”

“No.” Harry laughs, eyes twinkling in the kitchen lights. “We normally have a glass of chocolate milk for his heartburn.”

Louis barks out a laugh. “You dick!”

“I’m really tipsy.” Harry giggles. “You’re happy. You look happy.”

“Is that bad?” Louis turns to Harry, blue eyes serious with guilt. “Is it bad to be laughing.”

“No.” Harry reaches for his face, brushing his fringe off his forehead. “Mom’s are the ultimate, self-less and wonderful beings. They’d never want their children to feel pain. She’d want you to laugh.”

“You’re not the boy I thought you were Harry Styles.” Louis isn’t sure if he’s talking to teenager Harry or grown man Harry.

“Yeah?” Harry swallows, his Adam’s apple bobbing.

Louis is rather drunk so he’s bound to say shit he might not normally. “I wanted to kiss you so bad that night,” Louis whispers. It's the first time either one of them have made mention to prom night years earlier.

“You remember that?” Harry asks, his eyes glossy.

“I had the biggest crush on you in high school.” Louis admits. “Couldn't’ believe I was even talking to you that night...let alone dancing with you under the stars.”

“Same,” Harry laughs. “Same.”

“What?” Louis shakes his head, not believing Harry’s words.

“I had the biggest crush on you too,” Harry shrugs. “I don’t know. You looked like you never took yourself too seriously. Your friends were always laughing when they were around you. You just-just looked fun. And I thought-I thought you were cute.”

You thought?” Louis laughs.

“You’re very handsome. All grown up. Like a man...a short man, but that same fun side, behind those baby blues.”

“M’not short.” Louis pouts.

“You’ve bulked up a little from what I remember. Still shorter than me, though.” Harry giggles. “Like you probably have a personal trainer or something, right? Bet I could still carry you around.”

“Shut your mouth,” Louis says, slapping at Harry’s chest. “Do you have to work in the morning?”

“Yeah,” Harry sighs. “Opening the store.”

“Shit,” Louis says, realizing it’s getting late. “I don’t think I could find my way to the car let alone the hotel.” It hits Louis that it’s not a funny joke considering how his mother had been killed by someone so careless. “Sorry…” Louis’ whispers. “I wouldn’t anyways, just so you know.”

“Stay,” Harry says. “I have a guest room with a bed already made up. You can take it for the night.”

“Thank you.” Louis says, realizing that Harry is basically inviting a stranger into his house, to stay the night.

“I’ll be up early for work, but please stay as long as you like. You can go out the door in the garage just lock the bottom.”

“Okay.” Louis says, his voice sleepy.

“Would you like to maybe meet up tomorrow after I get off work?” Harry asks, nervously running his hands through his hair.

“Sure,” Louis nods. “I could pick up pizza and beer if you’d like to do another night in?”

“Okay…” Harry nods. “That sounds nice. Same time same place?”

 

“Louis?” Harry says as he rounds the corner into the guest bedroom. Louis is standing in just his jeans, shirt off, folded on the night stand. “Oops...sorry. I just wanted to offer you a toothbrush, it’s brand new.”

Louis notices that Harry’s eyes rank up and down his abs and chest before returning back to his face. “Ugh--thanks!”

“Are you settled than?” Harry leans against the bedroom door frame.

“Yeah…” Louis says, bringing his fingers to the button on his jeans. What is he doing teasing like he’s about to pull his pants down right in front of Harry? Shit, he’s drank too much tonight.

Harry isn’t moving. He blinks three long blinks before saying, “Sleep well Louis.”

“You too.” Louis smiles back. His eyes are closed within three minutes of lying down in Harry’s warm guest bed.

 

***

 

Louis left Harry’s house after nine in the morning. He might have snooped in Harry’s medicine cabinets, which didn’t hold anything interesting...just band aids, tums and Tylenol. He might have lingered in front of the photos on the fireplace mantel, they held pictures of Harry with his family and friends. No boyfriend, so it would seem.

Louis spent the day at the hotel reading his book and resting. Before picking up the pizza and beer, he drove by his old house. It had been renovated and a little girl and her mother played on a play set in the backyard. It had melted Louis’ heart a little bit.

Louis is sitting on Harry’s front porch, two pizza and beer in hands when Harry pulls into the driveway.

“What a sight to come home too!” Harry smiles, shutting the car door before walking towards Louis.

“The pizza or the beer?” Louis asks, standing up.

“Well those are good too!” Harry goes to unlock his front door. “You’re not a bad sight either.”

Louis’ heart might flutter in his chest.

 

After finishing half a pizza and almost all the beers, Louis and Harry are relaxing on the couch, the television quietly on in the background.

“What’s the dating scene here in Mosside?” Louis asks, swallowing his beer.

“ _Shit_.” Harry huffs. “I dated a guy for a while but we were on two different paths. We broke it off like eight months ago.”

“Same,” Louis shrugs. “I mean the city is big but it’s hard to find people...sometimes it almost too big or something. Hard to find someone whose compatible.”

They sit in silence for a few moments, it’s not awkward, Louis thinks its nice.

“So you go back home tomorrow?” Harry asks, even though he already knows the answer because Louis let it be known during dinner that he was due back to work.

“Back to work…” Louis sighs. “It’s been, it’s been nice getting away. Thank you again Harry! This has been much nicer than dining alone!”

“My pleasure,” Harry smiles, placing his warm hand on Louis’ thigh, tapping it three times before leaving it there. “This has been nice for me too.”

Louis gets this strange courage, he’s not sure if it’s coming from the fact that he’s leaving tomorrow and he has nothing to lose but before he can stop himself he blurts out, “Do you think you’d like to try... _this_?”

Harry’s eyes go wide, a smile spreading across his face. “Yeah...I’d like to try _this_.” His head nodding up and down.

“Really?” Louis blushes, his eyes lighting up.

“Stay,” Harry says, his eyes serious. “Stay the night with me. We don’t have to mess around or-or, like no pressure. I just want to be with you.”

“Sure,” Louis says, his voice comes out like a whisper.

 

Harry is warm in Louis arms. There is nothing between them but the thin fabric from their boxers. There first kiss was a bit sloppy but amazing. Louis went for it when Harry was putting the last of the pizza away.

“I was so fucking lonely,” Harry whispers. “So fucking lonely the past few months. I was-was watching my friends get married and have babies and here I was stuck. And then-then there you were, Louis. I looked up and there you were in the middle of my store.”

Louis just squeezes Harry tighter. “Me too…I was so lonely too.”

“The past few days with you,” Harry turns to face Louis. “Has been everything to me.”

“We can make this work,” Harry kisses Louis, softly. “I can visit or you can visit.”

“Maybe, I could look for a job closer to here,” Louis swallows. “I mean not right now, after a while.”

“That-that would be great.” Harry smiles. “I would love that.”

 

Harry perches himself on top of Louis’ hips and Louis feels like he’s barely breathing. “You’re so beautiful,” Harry breathes through his nose before placing his lips on the soft skin of Louis’ neck. He places gentle kisses on the side and front of Louis’ throat. Harry can feel Louis’ Adam’s apple bob from the moan deep in his throat. Harry’s lips travel down Louis’ upper body, stopping at his shoulders, collarbone, and eventually his chest, placing a kiss on his heart. A heart that is beating wildly in Louis' chest. “I want every part of you.”

Louis’ eyes close because it’s just too much to hear. Harry is right here. Beautiful and caring Harry.

Harry doesn’t stop, he keeps kissing down Louis’ body, his tummy, his hipbones, down his thigh, calf and his ankle. Louis has been fantasizing about Harry since he was fourteen years old. His dick is hard, clearly visible to Harry through his black boxers. It’s really the kisses on his ankle that does it, before Louis can even speak he’s coming in his boxers. “Fuck,” Louis moans. “I had lots of wet dreams that started just like this as a teenager.”

Harry laughs before kissing Louis on the lips. “Christ, I’m not usually that easy to get going,” Louis huffs, not even a tad embarrassed.

Louis can see that Harry’s still hard as well. Louis takes his hand, licking it with his tongue, before placing his hand down Harry’s boxers. He pumps Harry while kissing him, deeply. It only takes a couple minutes before Louis feels hot sticky fluid on his hand.

 

***

 

It’s been two weeks since Louis has seen Harry. Two weeks of his normal routine of working and exercising. His younger siblings seem to be adjusting as well as possible with life without their mother. Their stepfather has been a rock, making sure their routine is still in tacked, keeping them happy and loved.

He misses his mother but having Harry to talk to or call, like that time at three in the morning when he woke up with a panic attack, has helped immensely.

Louis may have gone ten miles over the speed limit the whole drive but the butterflies in his tummy dance when he pulls into Harry’s driveway. He’s barely out of the car and Harry is standing in the doorway, wide smile. Fuck, he’s handsome.

“You’re a sight,” Louis laughs. “ _Fuck_!”

“Yes,” Harry nods. “ _Fuck. Y_ _es Fuck_! Let’s do that!”

Louis wraps his arms around Harry, kissing him. Harry is greedy, picking Louis up and bringing him through the front door. Before Louis can catch his breath, Harry has Louis up against the wall. Kissing him, Louis puts his hands in Harry’s hair, pulling. Harry moans into Louis mouth, it only encourages Louis to pull harder.

“Fuck sorry,” Harry pulls himself away. “How was your trip? Lots of traffic? No? Great? We should fuck? Yes I agree!”

Louis can only nod. “Two weeks have been hell, my imagination has never been so active!”

 

Louis is naked, his skin looks soft against Harry’s blue sheets. Harry’s long fingers filling him up, his back is arched and his eyes can barely focus on anything but fingers. Long, lean, strong fingers.

“Please…” Louis whispers, he’s not sure what he’s even asking or saying. He just knows he needs it.

“I got you,” Harry says, his voice deep. He quickly goes to work with a condom and some lube.

“That dick…” Louis shakes his head, smiling wide before rolling his eyes. “Will I ever get over that thing.”

“It’s all yours,” Harry lines himself up. “All of it. Going to make you feel so good with it.”

“Always.” Louis braces himself as Harry slowly pushes inside. He feels himself stretch around Harry. It’s warm and the best pain/pleasure he’s ever felt.

Harry bottoms out, his eyes closing, “will I ever get over how you feel? Christ, Louis.”

Louis understands.

“Open your eyes?” Harry says, his tone a tad bossy. Louis loves it, loves when sweet talking Harry get’s bossy in bed.

So Louis does, straight eye contact during sex can be intense but the way that Harry is thrusting in and out of him, while looking at Louis like that, is a lot. “Harry.” Louis moans “So good. So good. Always so fucking good.”

Harry finds the spot, causing Louis to quiver under his weight. “That it?” Harry laughs, knowing damn well it is!

“Shut up,” Louis’ moans. “Please...please just don’t stop.”

“You should move in with me,” Harry says, dead serious. “We could fuck _every_ day. Morning, noon and night. My dick in your ass whenever you want it.”

“Harry…” Louis’ voice shakes, he’s close. “You know that domestic talk does shit to me.”

Harry bites down on Louis neck, and that does it, Louis feels his belly warm and sticky. “Shit. So good. So so good!”

Harry pumps a few more seconds before coming, his whole body shaking with pleasure.

“So glad you came home.” Harry collapsed, his body sweating and heavy.

Louis runs in fingers through Harry’s hair, “So glad to be home too.”

 

***

 

Harry’s POV

 

Tuesday mornings in the shop were so hectic. Harry had a “Toddler Story Time Class” from 9:00-9:45, he could always count on about eight or ten wild and silly little toddlers running around. They get hyped on organic apple juice and gluten free animal crackers, while their mothers all take a break sipping coffee, gossiping or playing on their phones. Today’s books were the “Bear Snores On” series, they even made little bear crafts. To be honest most of their bear crafts looked like a pile of glue and paper, not little bears.

It takes him a good twenty minutes to clean up after, and some days he feels like he didn't breath for the whole forty five minutes but he loves ever minute of it. For most people Toddler Story Time would be birth control, for Harry it made him ache for a family of his own one day.

The shop is normally quiet during the later morning/afternoon, the steady flow picking up again late afternoon, when high school students come in to study or people come in to shop after dinner at the restaurant next door.

Harry tells himself that he’s not pathetic for searching for nice guys on dating sites at work. After fifteen minutes, Harry finally convinces himself to get up and start stacking shelves.

His hands are full of books when he hears the doorbell ding, he quickly makes his way to the stockroom doors, he values quality customer services, greeting and talking to his customers is what has given his shop it’s amazing reputation. And the baked goods.

He can see a person out of the corner of his eyes, his arms a little heavy from to many books. He places them down before looking up...okay wow.

There’s a man, a very familiar man, blue eyes that he couldn’t forget even if had tried. Fuck, that’s Louis Tomlinson standing in his shop. Is this real life? It’s not like he’s held some lifetime crush or anything. It’s just that he always regretted letting himself be pulled away by his friends _that_ night. He had always wished he could have been a little braver or had tried to reach out to Louis that summer before they all left for college. But before Harry even realized it, his mom was packing him up for college. He remembers driving by Louis’ house and seeing a sold sign in the yard a year later.

“Louis?” Harry squeaks out. What the fuck is his voice doing?

“Hi!” Louis smiles, eyes soft. “How are you Harry?”

He sounds just like Harry remembers, he looks almost exactly the same, he hasn’t aged much. Harry can see a bit of worry or tiredness in the faint purple under his eyes, still beautiful though.

“Fuck,” Harry steps forward, his eye’s wide. “It’s been like years and years since I’ve seen you?” How are you?”

He’s already knows that if Louis is free tonight he’s going get the courage to ask him for dinner. He might even tell him how many many years ago Louis had danced away with his heart.

 

 


End file.
